Dementors' Sacrifice
by falling-alone
Summary: dont read...i'm thinking of something different and more organized. this seems to me just of torture and the plot is not getting anywhere
1. Chapter 1

* * * Disclaimer: I own my own character so far known as "the girl" lol the rest of the I just use and abuse. * * * Dementors' Sacrifice: Chapter 1  
  
Night fell upon the home of the unknowing girl, the average 15 year old soon to be 16. Tonight, the dawn of her birthday, she would begin to learn all. The girl had been hidden in a different part of the world and forgotten as she had thought. She had never existed in some eyes. She believed there was no hope in her life left to hold on too. Her fears would soon be full-blown.  
  
The night sky was beaming with the light of a thousand stars and the full moon, and the girl had just gotten into her small bed. Silence had filled the halls; yet, a single creak caused her to stir. Turning around, she thought nothing of it until the girl realized she was looking into the face of a masked figure, cloaked in black.  
  
There was no time for a reaction to occur. The figure had advanced on her, covering her mouth, she was too slow, and the girl let out a muffled scream. Another came towards her, seizing her hands behind her back and pointed something at the back of her neck. Thought to be a gun, the girl froze, and without warning they were gone.  
  
Instantly she was transported into a dark cell, left feeling light-headed and dizzy. Seconds later she realized she was being forced out of her muggle pajamas, and into ordinary wizarding clothes. They then left her, alone and lost. She was trapped and confused. There was hardly any light, only strips of light from glowing torches outside the cell door cascaded through the rusty bars.  
  
It seemed as though she had once again been forgotten, when the door began to unlock and swing open once the two men had murmured something. This time she was quicker and began to run; however, she wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Immobilous!" shouted one of the dark figures. The girl stopped dead in her tracks, and felt her body drop to the floor. She tried to scream for help, but found that she was unable to move. The girl was then dragged down the dank narrow hallway littered with echoes of screams and crying, and brought to what seemed like an auditorium of sorts. They bound her to a chair, placed in the center of the large room, tying up her hands and feet.  
  
"I'm dreaming," she thought to herself, "I'm not r-really here.I can wake up anytime I like." but the thoughts had faded, the curse had run its course, and she was able to speak. "Wake Up!" she yelled to herself. The dark figures encircled around the room just laughed. * * * Tell me if u like it. I'll have more later 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *  
  
Sorry this took so long, chapter one must be pretty confusing plus its short (which makes it blah).yea well I had no time b/c I was in a play (guys and dolls if u must know) umm read and enjoy! (and please review it too!) lol  
  
Disclaimer: only own "the girl", rest I just use and abuse (*sniff* I wish they were mine.)  
  
* * *  
  
Dementors' Sacrifice: Chapter 2  
  
They just stood there until their laugher began to die down, then one by one the dark figures encircling the hall began to kneel on one knee. Someone was coming. In front of the petrified girl was a high backed chair, often refereed to as His "throne".  
  
Then He came, seemingly as if He had slithered into the room and took a seat in the empty chair. The man was hooded, face darkened by the shadows, but the girl was grateful. The atmosphere changed dramatically when He entered; a deadening chill had surrounded her.  
  
"Give her the potion, I tire of waiting." Just a whisper (more of a hiss rather), but it was filled with so much anger and hate. She shuddered and fear took over.  
  
"Wait! What do u want? Why am I here-?"  
  
"Give her the potion NOW!" the Dark man did not give up, and the girl's body began to shake violently. A man at His side came forward dressed the same as the others: a ghastly white mask and ink black robes. He forced the vile of the electric blue potion down her throat.  
  
It was almost thirst quenching. The flowed down her throat, cold, refreshing, then she felt it flow through all her veins enveloping her body from her toes to the very tips of her delicate fingers. Until it began to flow up her neck, pain began to form at the base of her skull and spread over to her forehead.  
  
The girl's eyes rolled back, the pain was becoming stronger; yet, it was numbing. Whispers began to develop in her mind, the voices of the ones encircling the hall. Were they really saying anything, 'damn those masks' she cursed.  
  
"She isn't strong enough yet, give her more." The cloaked figure dared not to protest, he still was not on good terms with the Dark Lord. The potion was dangerous though. Supposedly this amount was too much for an average person, let alone someone so young.  
  
'It will surely destroy her,' but the masked figure stepped forward, another serving in the vile, the same electric blue. The girl squirmed this time, and the slender pale fingers roughly grasped her chin. He forced her mouth open once again this time with the thought, 'good luck.'  
  
"hmm.?" she mused aloud, this man had definitely whispered something. Looking up at the mask she searched for a glimpse of his face. He had noticed this and stared into the girl's eyes, such a pale blue yet they were vibrant. They were searching for something; he knew it and quickly turned away. He headed back towards the Dark Lord.  
  
All of it happened in a splint second, and her head exploded. Agony. Pure pain. Her mind was crammed with screams, yells, memories, and the thoughts of those near. The experience was too intense and the girl began to scream as if her life depended on it. The hall filled with a blast of energy escaping her body, it blew past the cloaked figures making their robes billow in the wind.  
  
The Dark Lord was perched upon his "throne", quite pleased.  
  
The girl began to struggle against the bonds that held her to the chair; she paid no attention to anything else around her. It was all a blur. Her eyes glowed white, her pupils had vanished. Then her appearance began to change. Her hair, normally a rich inky black, began to fade into a lighter color sprouting from her roots. The same electric blue now tainted her mane in two sharp contrasting streaks of brilliance. One on either side of her pale face.  
  
The pain now began to fade; the girl sat there panting, her voice hoarse from screaming, and shocked that she remained alive. Surely she had been done for. Now the thoughts and emotions of those near were more clear and sharper. The potion had done its job and she realized what had happened. Secrets were unlocked from her mind; yet there was no time to dwell on that.  
  
Another side of the girl had been unlocked as well, and she lifted her head to the Dark Lord. Her hands and feet maybe bound to the chair, but her mind was free to wonder aimlessly through His mind. She began searching for the reason she was here, why he did this to her.  
  
His mind was clouded though. Pure evil, there was no logic to his ways. Those around her were clouded also. Images of death and destruction, torture and abuse. As far as she could tell, one sitting in front of her was the source of it all. Yet there were other things that sparked her interest. Some of them were actually devoted to him, some only there for power, and others stayed because of fear.  
  
The thoughts amused her, and an odd laughter escape from her mouth. The hollow laugh wasn't her voice. It was aggressive and merciless. It sent a chill down her own spine. 'What the hell am I doing,' but she continued on unknowingly.  
  
"What are you laughing at" The Dark Lord groweled. His scarlet snake- like eyes glowed from underneath the shadows.  
  
"You don't know, do you?" her voice no longer was panicked, but still hoarse, "they only stay because of fear, or only to wait for the day when you are overthrown. Some followers." she mocked. The Dark Lord eyed each of the followers suspiciously, causing the girl's laughter to increase, as well as the Dark Lord's anger.  
  
"Severus," he turned to the cloaked figure, the one who had administered the potion, "are you positive the potion worked," He snapped.  
  
"Yes my Lord, I believe the only side affect is the change in appearance." Severus scowled, 'He dares to doubt my potions.'  
  
'The girl must be mad.'  
  
"Mad? Moi!? Do you even hear yourself; if anyone was mad I'd think it be-" the girl wasn't able to finish her statement. The Dark Lord had hit her with the Crutacious Curse, causing her chair to fall back. Her head smacked the stone ground. The pain wasn't noticed. She lay convulsing on the floor. Tears streamed down her face; she couldn't find a voice to scream either. Nothing could've prepared her for this. Knives were stabbing every inch of her body; her flesh was boiling. Finally, she gave in and passed out, and the Dark Lord stopped the spell.  
  
* * * The girl awoke suddenly, and cursed herself for doing so. Her head was spinning, and it seemed that everything around her was, as well. From what she could tell so far, she had been locked away once again. The cold and dampness caused her to cringe, and she swore she heard a faint scream.  
  
Reluctantly she got up, the spinning began to slow, and the girl staggered towards the wooden cell door. Her memories were shaky of what had previously happened. She got up on her tiptoes to peer through the rusty bars that only let in tiny slits of dim light; the glow from torches. She let out a moan, her muscles screamed in protest, and then a gasp as she stared into the lifeless scarlet eyes of the man she now considered a monster. A devilish glint could be found in them though; he wanted something more of her.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you were, my dear?" he hissed at her, and the girl gave an involuntary shudder after hearing his voice once more.  
  
"Wh-what do you want," she stuttered. Her voice was normal again, scared. No, no one had had ever said those words to her. In her life she had been ignored. No one had ever embraced her, comforted her. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to hear those again. 'No, no! He's only going to trick you-' She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, when the door began to unlock and creaked open. The Dark Lord stepped menacingly through. The girl backed away, when He advanced on her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing." she gasped, her eye wide with shock. He was trying to rip the skirt off that they had dressed her in earlier. She screamed. "Get the hell off of me!" The Dark Lord was thrown off of her. He thrown against the wall, amused by her effort.  
  
"Want it rough now, do we?"  
  
With that he had muttered a spell. The girl was thrown onto the pathetic effort of what appeared to be a bed, and shackled to the posts. She couldn't move.  
  
"Screaming isn't going to work" he explained, "no one will come to help." The Dark Lord climbed back on top of her, and cupped her chin in his long skeletal fingers. He then flicked his tongue in her ear, it was the tongue of a snake. 'He isn't human' she cried to herself. He did the unthinkable. He began to take away her innocence. The girl tried to fight back, tried to kick him off of her. He fought back also; a sharp dagger was pulled out from the inside of his sleeve, and something warm began to trickle down her check. Down her neck. Silent tears gleamed from the flicker of the torches. He had slashed her face, and then began to continue on.  
  
She blinked, everything happened in slow motion. Something, or someone, was present in the room watching, though not there at all, through His eyes. Someone else's mind was there.  
  
"Wake up.please just wake up." * * *  
  
Oh.sorry it's a cliffie, I'm so evil so tell me what u think! I'll try to get another chapter up soon. hmmm who do u think she was talking to at the end: herself thinking she was still dreaming or someone else *ponders* lol yea and sorry the chapters are so short.. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * * Hey it's another chapter, I wasn't in the mood to do homework so I started typing instead. Still no reviews so I'm not sure if ne1 likes this, or if u have any ideas I wouldn't mind.  
  
Disclaimer: usual, I just use and abuse * * *  
  
Dementors' Sacrifice: Chapter 3  
  
The boy Harry Potter awoke with a start. The girl's whispers had turned into the shrill screams of Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Wake Up you blasted boy!" with that she stomped away.  
  
"Ok.ok.I'm up.." Harry rolled over. The boy was drenched in a cold sweat. That was the third vision he had experienced this summer, not to mention countless nightmares. He had yet to enjoy a good nights sleep. The emotions radiating off of Voldemort were sickening. He shuddered. Not murderous, but full of lust. 'God I need a shower,' had it not been for Uncle Vernon this time.  
  
"Get down here and start the bloody breakfast!" Grudgingly Harry started down. His thoughts, though, lingered on the girl, and he had escaped breakfast without completely turning the bacon to ash. It was more troubling though to wonder whether or not Professor Dumbledore knew anything of her "situation". With that in mind, he headed towards the desk in his meager room. Quill and parchment in hand.  
  
The wise old wizard could be seen musing in his grand office. Dumbledore was worried. It was now morning and the man he trusted most, had still not appeared. The only thing that could worry him more was the fact that he had lost contact with the girl. It had been a year since he had seen her, and had been unsuccessful locating her with every magical means available.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted. The fluttering of wings had caused him to look upon a snowy owl entering the room. Yet the wise man knew, the news was not welcoming. Even more so, when he had read the letter.  
  
Severus Snape then appeared on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Dragged himself up to the castle, and made his way to the headmaster's office. Shaking violently and collapsing every now and then on the way.  
  
* * *Several hours earlier  
  
The Dark Lord had finished his "business", unchained the girl from the post. She posed no threat to him at the moment. She lied there exhausted, but the second He turned his back on her she had mustered up enough strength to attack. To try and tackle the monster. Something let her hear what he was thinking. The girl was revolted, and had to try repeatedly not to vomit. He had angered her that he would think those things of her. That anger had taken over. Unfortunately, He was too quick for her.  
  
"Pattelus." he pointed his wand, and her knee shattered. The girl collapsed. She gave into pain and exhaustion. Yet she managed to recap the Dark Lord's final words before He departed.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I leave you with some company.and by the way.." He added as the door slammed shut, "happy birthday.." His malicious laughter could be overheard echoing in the corridors.  
  
The girl awoke to find what that monster, 'no, now even that is too weak,' she thought. What that bastard, she corrected herself, had meant. The initial feeling was being sucked under a condemned ocean of ice and chills. Pure sadness. Raw emotion. Overwhelming guilt. All that remained of her fragile hope and happiness was gone. The girl's eyes drifted to where they seemed to fleet off to. Peering at her through the cell bar, she received an answer.  
  
It was something hungry; she didn't mean to, but her powers were uncontrollable as of yet and felt its mind. One driving force animated the dark creatures. The desire for a soul. Even more so, the desire for her soul. To possess such power. power the girl knew nothing of.  
  
The girl was stranded there still everything lost, rocking back and forth. Back and forth muttering.  
  
"They'll do anything.. anything He asks.."  
  
* * *  
  
The man known as Severus knelled in front of the Dark Lord. He himself was under the Crutacious; yet showed no signs of discomfort shown other than the droplets of sweat that began to form.  
  
"I will ask u again Severus, did you brew the potion properly?" the curse was stopped and the man stood up. His hands were roughly shaking though he hid it well.  
  
"My Lord, I did as you wished," the silky tired voice stated. "I brewed the potion to my best of ability, I believe it preformed its duty well."  
  
"And what about the hair?"  
  
"Only a minor side affect, the potion is not meant to be ingested repeatedly, she could have been subjected to something worse." Severus stopped he had gone too far in his comments. He was rather a tad too hash than he expected, and the Dark Lord responded quickly.  
  
"Severus have you forgotten so quickly that your position here still lies on thin ice. It will be wise to think next you speak in front of me. CRUCIO!" The curse this time was far worse. Full of wrath. He fell to all fours, began to breath heavily; yet dared not let a sound escape his lips.  
  
He would not give Voldemort that satisfaction.  
  
* * *  
  
He apparated on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and made his way up to the castle, staggering along the way. The statue of the bronzed gargoyle swung open unexpectedly, as Severus drew nearer. Out stepped Albus Dumbledore, Harry's note enclosed in his hand.  
  
"Severus, I was beginning to worry." The headmaster looked upon Severus with compassion, "You do not appear to be well," he handed Snape a handkerchief. It was then that he realized he had a rather bad nosebleed.  
  
"Hmph, no shit." he sneered, and wiped away the blood. Then looked up regretfully at Dumbledore for the harsh manner. Albus waved his hand dismissively though.  
  
"Would you rather we continue this in the infirmary?" Dumbledore continued on. Severus grimaced at the thought of spending the rest of the night under the infuriating care of Madam Pomfrey. Albus chuckled lightly to himself. "No, I didn't think so. Lets go up to my office then, you should sit."  
  
Severus seated himself in an armchair by fire, the pain began subsiding from the curse, the headache fading, and nursing the nosebleed. Right now he would rather be in his chambers guzzling some of his adjusted potions for just these symptoms. 'Curses Albus, will you just get on with it'  
  
There was a look of urgency in the wizard's eyes the normal sparkle had faded, and he stared down at the letter. Severus sighed. 'I suppose he expects me to start'  
  
"Voldemort has taken a new prisoner-"  
  
"Yes, I've already been informed" Albus handed the puzzled potions master the letter clenched in his hand. Severus read it, the usual scowl plastered on his face. 'Potter, of course, the bloody prat must always meddle in things that do not concern him'  
  
"Please explain Albus," the potions master tried to state remaining civil, yet a growl still escaped.  
  
"His scar is somehow linked with Voldemort himself. Harry has experienced visions through his eyes when he is feeling immense emotions. Judging by what Harry has described to me, they are not pleasant things to wake up to. He witnessed the girl tonight, when Voldemort seemed to have some lusty desires, also." Dumbledore turned away. Severus was left slightly shocked. No, they were not pleasant sights, but that also made him wonder. What else had the boy seen?  
  
"The boy needs to know nothing-"  
  
"Do you know who she is Severus?" he shook his head.  
  
"No, only that she would play a part in building up his immortality, the Dark Lord still does not fully trust me. But judging by the potion he had me brew, she is also a telepath." Curiosity had crept upon the Headmaster's face. "Yes, he had me brew a potion to enhance the mental capacities of the drinker and it is also supposed to be able to unlock their greater power." Albus nodded.  
  
"I knew she had been a telepath, and yes there are some other hidden powers somewhere in her mind." It was Professor Snape's turn to be confused.  
  
"But the potion is highly dangerous, one douse is able to destroy the average wizard unless their mind is unreasonably strong, let alone two. The girl managed to survive, and seemed convincingly sane. I had over heard some of the other death eaters, saying that a couple had raised her. That they turned her in hoping to gain favor with the newly risen Dark Lord. Ha, he killed them on the spot once they were of no use to them." He looked up at the turned Dumbledore. "How do you know of her to begin with?" Albus turned back towards Severus. His expression grave, Albus spoke, his words full of grief.  
  
"I was there when she was created, I had sent her to live with them.."  
  
* * *  
  
OH! Cliffe muah hahhahah! The truth is beginning to come out. More secrets ahead..and what does Dumbledore mean by created? Review!!! The chapter is actually long too! Lol I had it separated into ch. 3 and 4 but decided to combine the two instead. Oh and hi jill! And jan if u read this too! 


	4. Chapter 4

* * * Hey...gonna start in chap. 4 now while watch robin hood men in tights (mmmm.British men in tights HAHAHAH) Snape is my master...lol inside joke... Oi! Does any1 know how to make the font italic when its posted on the site? I have no clue and Voldemort's speech would be a lot more effective with it. We're men (manly men) in tights! We rob from the rich and give to the poor that's right! Hahaha maybe my character should get a chastity belt that would drive old voldie off her...  
  
Disclaimer: usual, I just use and abuse. sigh  
  
* * *  
  
Dementors' Sacrifice: Chapter 4  
  
The headmaster did not go into detail. "All in due time," he recited in a monotonous tone. The potions master was infuriated now, for he was left in the dark. 'One day I will find out the method to his madness'.  
  
One week later the dark mark began to burn. More potions to brew and his loyalty was to be tested...  
  
* * *  
  
She gasped, someone had kicked her awake. Rather out of a trance for she sat there muttering to herself continually "They'll do anything. Anything he asks.." Glancing up, the girl now realized that those demons had vanished, but their presence could still be felt in the manor in which she stayed. She cringed, and then saw the tall figure hovering over her, who then began to pull her to her feet. The girl collapsed, rightly so too.  
  
There, for one week and already on the verge of death in her mind. The gash left her with a large depletion of blood. Her leg: unable to use. Just an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion. The Dark Lord still continued on with his "fun" and the Dementors taunted her sanity only leaving an hour before He came.  
  
The man spit in her face, then dragged her to the hallway. Another stood grabbed the other free arm and together she was dragged once again to the Main hall of the Riddle Manor.  
  
The bastard sat there once again in his "throne," the center of attention. The girl, once again bound to the chair. She found the strength to lift up her eyes and to gaze into the monsters face. The temptation arose then to peer into his mind, to find out what next was in store. She flinched, and her eyes began to tear. The shock was sent throughout her entire nervous system, and the Dark Lord laughed maliciously.  
  
"You've discovered my little surprise so soon? Hmmm that curiosity of yours is going to give you a bit of trouble while you're here." The dark lord saw the confusion in the vivid blue eyes. "You see, I have taken the liberty of arranging for Severus," he motioned to the cloaked man on his left who bowed his head, "to brew something just for you, disabling that pesky ability you have, not to mention inflict some pain. You'll find that all of my followers have been fed this."  
  
"You seem confused my dear..." The girl did not answer. It did no good in this place, to them she had no right to speak. The eyes spoke for themselves, the sadness and despair shone brightly. So he went on, "Ah...you must be wondering why exactly you are here to grace the presence of Lord Voldemort." 'so is that the thing that stole my life' "You are here for one purpose only. To join me...it is your destiny, and you shall overcome all that oppose you. I await your answer..."  
  
She said nothing and looked upon her lap. What did he mean by joining him; she took her time trying to process all the information. The girl was too slow to reply.  
  
"NO answer I see...we'll see how you feel after round two" A cruel grin had spread across Voldemort's face. The girl was unbound and led from the hall, and into what she thought was back in her cell. She had thought wrong.  
  
The room was bright; a fireplace lined on of the walls along with a chair, rusty shackles hung from the ceiling, blood was splattered across the walls, and a cauldron bubbled in one of the corners. She did not like this room. The she was thrown onto the cinderblock wall that was littered with the entrapments for her hands and the blood. They bound her hands they were forced above her head. They were extremely tight and the skin around her wrists was pinched, her own blood was now added as a victim of the room.  
  
The Dark Lord entered the room, sat in the armchair, and the fire flickered into a roaring flame. Three death eaters followed him. Immediately she thought of figuring out who they were, but recoiled of the thought of her system going into shock again. He smirked at her paranoia. The potions master though was present, and called forward. 'It is time' he sneered. His thoughts were then confirmed and he was to prove his loyalty. He was to lead them in the remaining rounds.  
  
Five rounds. No one lasted beyond Four.  
  
Round one: the Dark Lords "play". Mental Torture, some Punishment for those who disobeyed.  
  
Round two: Curses/Hexes. Physical/Mental harm, must be entertaining for the Dark Lord.  
  
Round three: Potions. Snape's specialty, this round was to be reserved all for him this time.  
  
Round four: Beatings/Lashings. Various tools used, usually the body could not handle the loss of blood.  
  
Round 5: Dementor's Kiss. Cruelest punishment above all, the victim was then left to die in their cell, usually 2-4 days later.  
  
* * *  
  
another chapter up but I'm afraid that I'm boring u since nothing is really coming out of them...lol I'm just tryin to buy some time, I still have some kinks to work out. I still hope u enjoyed it anyway. 


	5. Chapter 5

* * * o, I'm feeling creative this week, so I'm typing more even tho no one has read it yet, ur just lucky I am a 9 (lol nother inside joke)!  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah...just use and abuse  
  
* * *  
  
Dementors' Sacrifice: Chapter 5  
  
Snape's POV  
  
Damn, I knew it had to be something along these lines. Yes, my loyalty is questionable to him, but he also knows how great of value I am. I seem to be the only one among these dunder-headed death eaters that knows anything of potion brewing. Not to mention I have had experience with working with telepaths and such.  
  
The experience had been brought on by Dumbledore, persuading me to do such research. It is becoming clearer now, and his madness begins to unfold. The man isn't telling me something. With him it will be something life altering. I do not know if I will be in the mood to talk when I return.  
  
And so she stands before me, her appearance is slightly familiar yet disturbing. The eyes, electrifying, and the hair disheveled about her face. She gasps for air as though she is panicking, but there's no time to dwell, the Dark Lord is awaiting the first curse. 'Sick monster', He smirks as he knows I condone child abuse. The child seems no older than 15 maybe 16. No doubt He has had His way with her. Round one of His little "game" and I know he never turns down the opportunity when it arises.  
  
I sigh an inaudible sigh, but to make it easier I realize that she is a telepath. Certainly a powerful one at that. The lot of them are untrustworthy. They tend to diverge on your thoughts for profit and their own benefit. She will be the same knowing who has raised her. A couple highly trusted by Albus, the news shocked him that they betrayed him so. But had I known who what they planned I would have informed him of the disloyalty. The head master can be so blind at times of the goodness he see in all of us. I want to laugh but return to my task.  
  
I curse her with Furnunculus, mixed in with a scouring charm. The first spell causes the skin to boil, when the second kicks in causing the boils to burst and pus mixes with blood. The girl wrestles with the chains and shackles. The scream dies into a whimper. It is not a pretty sight, yet for her sake no scars will remain. Looks are beginning to play to big of a role in our society.  
  
I think the Dark Lord is pleased, so I step back. Lucious then steps forward. It is his turn to cast the next curse. He is not as merciful and the girl screams louder. Her hands clench into fists, and her knuckles turn white. It is Avery's turn, he is ruthless, and there isn't a doubt in my mind that, as muggles say, there are a few screws loose.  
  
The spell causes some ribs to break. I can hear the nauseating "snap", and the pain causes the girl to pass out. Presumably, it would be my turn to revive the girl and once again start the cycle, but He holds up his hand. Rises from the throne and revives her himself. The eyelids flutter. The head remains slouched, so He cups her chin and forces her to look into his scarlet bloodshot eyes. She flinches, and begins to cry. Not a good weakness to show, in my opinion.  
  
"I can make this all end," he whispers in her ear. But she remains to cry and it doesn't look like she can comprehend what He is telling her. She continues to be silent. Still gasping for air, it does not appear that she will be able to endure the third round.  
  
It angers him; He roughly drops her face. To force her to answer He attempts the Imperious curse, but it backfires, and He is thrown back in His armchair. This is rather startling, even to the Dark Lord, judging by the look upon his face. Even I stand bewildered. For a moment, it seemed as though my eyes were deceiving me, as a smirk began to form upon the girl's bloodied lips. It vanished as quickly, though, as it had appeared.  
  
"Continue..." He told us, and turned to the girl who now trembled considerably. "You will soon enough change your mind and find yourself begging for mercy..." 'I do not doubt it' I think to myself.  
  
My turn, Lucious, then Avery again. The cycle continues to repeat the Dark Lord is enjoying this fully. The girl's screams do not stop though they are rather weak. She passes out every now and then. Only to be revived, a nightmare seems to play out in her eyes. He stops us, as almost 3 hours have passed. 'Time flies when your having fun' another muggle saying comes to mind. He brushes passed her whispering "I'll leave you to your thoughts, round three begins in two days..."  
  
He leaves; Avery, Lucious, and I follow. I pass and our eyes lock, the pale blue against my cold black. 'Why' she mouths, must she be so thick. Perhaps she has been in contact with Dumbledore previous to the kidnap. She too is trying to search for a goodness I do not have, and the shock rings throughout her system from the potion I developed. Another thing I learned from researching her kind.  
  
The two who brought her in here will take her to her cell, and I follow Him to His sitting room. Urgh this is going to hurt. After almost 15 years of "following" him, I have the uncanny ability to sense when a Cruciatus curse is coming on.  
  
Like always I am correct and the scene begins as such as I kneel before him:  
  
"Your didn't seem fully into this Severus, I was quite disappointed. Hopefully tomorrow will prove differently, I have reserved this round particularly for you." He sneers.  
  
"Yes master-" I obediently reply.  
  
"After all it is your specialty" he adds. Right, round three: Potions. He will want something spectacular, and then the curse hits me.  
  
* * *  
  
Next chapter: the girls POV... 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *  
  
"Happy Friday every1" as my biology teacher used to say. I just came back from the mall and am not allowed online PAH! So I'm going to grace all you "readers" out there with another chapter, since there really isn't anything else in this house to do...Oh golly gee (leave it to beaver is on TVLand)  
  
Disclaimer: just use and abuse except for my own char. ShE's MiNe! Muahhahah!  
  
* * *  
  
Dementors' Sacrifice: Chapter 6  
  
Oh dear I don't think I like the sound of this. That man steps up, Severus, Lord Voldemort calls him. It is the same man who forced that blue potion down my throat, the potion that forced me to remember...He's standing in front of me now. Wand raised and I look into the milky white mask. He pauses for a second, as if he's not ready to do this or he's going to turn away.  
  
So much for that hope.  
  
SHIT! I start screaming. He cast a hex to turn my skin to boils probably something he's tweaked up a bit for the boils burst. I'm trying to wriggle out of these damned shackles but its no use they're most likely charmed just so I can't. My screaming begins to die down, as I realized I taste blood in my mouth, so I give out a little whimper. 'Have some mercy?' I want to ask, but I don't think that word is their vocabulary.  
  
There's blood and pus all over 'ewww...' I shudder, and Severus steps back. That couldn't have been it? That was, well, too easy. Ah, it was to good to be true. Another man steps forward. No name and the same mask. Oh my God...this man is worse. I don't know what the hell he does, but it hurts ten times worse. I cant stand the pain, my hands a clenched into fists and nails dig into my palm. Its over and I slump even more. I cant support myself at all now. At least before I had one semi-useful leg. And now the third crazed masked-man steps forward. It's unbelievable how naïve I was a few moments ago.  
  
Double shit...  
  
This guy manages to do something pretty horrible. I can hardly breathe right now; it's killing me. I pass out. The relief doesn't last for long; I am reawaken only to find that I can't lift my head up. He cups my chin like before, and then the only thing I can think of is that I'm going to die here.  
  
Die knowing I'm a witch.  
  
That the only time I ever received comfort in my life, a hug, was the time when they erased my memory. That the only thing I can remember is the magic I've been taught. My life before this year is drawing a blank. Those demons have forced me to relive that last memory over and over again. There's no reason to believe anyone would comfort me. Before I know it I'm sobbing uncontrollably, not a word the Dark Lord has spoken has registered. I really cant breathe now. I feel like I'm suffocating, plus I don't think he appreciated that, and drops my chin.  
  
Then he tries to curse me, only I'm really confused now. It hits Him instead? He flies back into the armchair. Oh dear... I'm in for it now, he looks shocked, and perhaps the cloaked figures are as well. I don't know what came over me, though, when he did that. I felt different. Confident? I am insane; I think I may have even tried to smirk. God I'm scared now.  
  
I'm trembling and my heart fells as if it literally going to explode. And He then mutters those words from hell: "Continue..." he then goes on saying something about how I will end up begging for mercy. Hmmm? I suppose he can read minds too...well, no, I'm sure he's done this before and everyone else does. Well I wouldn't doubt that I will be one of them. I'm weak like that. I'll try though. To hold out. To see if there is any strength left in me. I suppose though, I f I have to beg, then I would be required to speak. Perhaps I will have to forget about that word.  
  
Speaking has seemed to lose its appeal to me, especially when no one can hear me. When there is no one there to listen. How long have I been here? And already he has destroyed me mentally.  
  
I'm crying, screaming, twitching, and gasping for more air. I've already passed out several times. Each time I've been revived. Each time they become harsher. Each time I do not plead, beg, speak to them. They take turns over and over again. The Bastard looks pleased with himself. Oh God it all hurts. I don't even know how to describe what they do. Only that I'm a bloody mess and I'm exhausted.  
  
Finally...a pause, for Lord Voldemort holds up His hand, and the dark figure stops. And he tells me that round three begins in two days. Of course, it must all be a game for him. I still am unsure what he is trying to accomplish. 'why' I mouth to the last one leaving. He stops, is this the one from earlier who paused as well. His gaze is unsettling. I try and read his mind. I want to know! I want to know who this is; how could they do such acts. I seem to have forgotten about that potion. The shock travels through my nervous system. Perhaps if I had paid more attention to Him earlier...  
  
They all leave. And two more come in and unchain my ankles. Then my wrists, and I fall. Those were the only supports holding me up. They drag me back to my cell. Back to where I am alone, to where those demons await to feed.  
  
Oddly enough, they don't have seem to taken the potion. They seem enraged. Like they want more from me. I already know they crave my soul, but they want my memories as well. Ha. What memories. No wonder they are mad, and their presence is weakening on me.  
  
I drift asleep with the my last "real" memory playing over and over. This time it remains a whisper, but different nightmares come into play...  
  
I believe this is the seventh time I have awoken from the nightmares. There is no perception of night or day down in the dungeons, so I cannot say how much time has passed. I want to fall back asleep, but I am not granted that. The door creaks loudly and the two, cloaked figures step in. I have not moved at all from where they have left me. They grasped me roughly by my shoulders, I gasp and cry. The one smacks me in the face for doing so. I begin to cry harder, I do not want to know what is in store for me today. * * *  
  
and that's chapter 6... chap 7 is round 3 I don't know if I will do it from any1s perspective...perhaps snape, cuz I wanna have him go to Dumbledore. And Urgh I am exhausted, I started typing yesterday. Today is Saturday when i finish and I came back from a dragonboat practice. So much work...sigh but at least I got some new pants from kohls grins 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *  
  
oww just got my top retainer argh, stupid ortho. And choc peanut butter ice cream is really yummy no matter what anyone says...  
  
tianz: THANX SO MUCH!!!! Lol u were my first review!  
  
Jill: thank you too lol and well the torture will stop soon, Dumbledore will come into play, and well we wont see much of harry yet sorry...but i was thinking of Lupin coming into the story to help out. And for Voldemort, well we talked about this earlier lol I never directly say about the ahem "pleasure", snape well he's a spy and he has his reasons to be coldhearted I mean you see him like this everyday at Hogwarts, but don't worry we shall see him warm up later...oh and that thing u said about making the words italic doesn't work  
  
ScHiZo_gUrL 05: HAHAHAH! Thanks for the review jan! the thing about the head gave it away completely, and yes I will try to continue this unlike other stories that have been forgotten.  
  
Suzanne: lol I am going to try and continue so u have something to look forward to  
  
Enahma: thanx for ur review I'm glad I got some criticism to help improve. Yes I know the chaps are a bit short. i was thinking of combining some of them, and don't worry I know it seems confusing but hopefully everything should be explained in the next few chapters. And I did give some insight to what she looked like in earlier chapters maybe I was to subtle, but so far she's got short black hair with 2 electric blue streaks on both sides of her face (think of Rogue from x-men lol), really pale blue eyes, red lips and extremely pale skin.  
  
Disclaimer: just use and abuse  
  
* * *  
  
Dementors' Sacrifice: Chapter 7  
  
"Something must be done..." the headmaster trails off muttering something more under his breath.  
  
"There is nothing to be done," Severus retorts, "the girl will either join as a death-eater, or most likely die. I still do not see why you have so much concern for her-"  
  
"She is not a normal girl, Severus, even you can see that clearly, but your disdain of telepaths is blinding you."  
  
"Are you implying that she can be trusted?"  
  
"No Severus, I already know she is trustworthy. I have watched over her since she was a small child. I have taught her all that she would know. Everything up until her fifth year studies, when they disappeared."  
  
"What do you mean by disappeared Albus?" The potions master inquired.  
  
"Simply that, it had appeared that she and her guardians had vanished off the face of the planet. I tried using every means necessary to find them but to no avail. I believe the Fidelius charm was behind the matter."  
  
* * *  
  
I cannot comprehend why the Headmaster is just telling me this now, in bits and pieces. There is something he is not telling me. It is probable that he will bring it up at a most inconvenient time. I am not looking forward to it.  
  
I lean back in the armchair; he rises from his, paces in front of the roaring fireplace, and sighs. All in all, I do not know what to do about the girl. Whether or not Albus wants me to sacrifice my position as a spy, or rather find someone else up to the suicidal mission that waits. Unfortunately I am to await his answer, for the Dark Mark begins to burn under my cloak. The headmaster realizes this and ushers me to leave. He knows what I am to do there and leaves me with the words:  
  
"Try to be gentle..." Gentle, Ha, not in front of the Dark Lord, not when my life is on the line, but I do have some advantages in this round. The serums I use on the victim can be laced with a healing potion if necessary. I have yet to figure out if this is doing them any good though, keeping them alive longer than needed to endure more torture. I sigh; I suppose Albus would have my head if I didn't try to help the girl.  
  
And here I stand once again. In the same room, in front of Voldemort, awaiting the order to begin round 3. The girl is being dragged in the room shackled to the stone wall that is stained with the blood of the countless others that have been in here. She's already started crying before being brought in. 'Foolish girl!' A part of me wants to yell 'don't you know that's what they want! To know that your full of fear and in pain' another part of me wishes to yell at myself. She is only a child after all.  
  
"Begin" the Dark Lord hisses. I step forward and she cringes; I then take a thin vile from my cloak, and pour it down her throat. It is not that hard considering how weak the girl is already, or perhaps she has been broken already. I start off with a simple anguish serum. Stepping back the potion begins to take effect. She struggles once more against her chains and begins to whimper. Seconds later it is in full effect and she is screaming much to the Master's delight, till it wears off and she is breathing heavily.  
  
The Dark Lord holds up his hand before I administer another potion.  
  
"What is your decision?" He hisses. The girl head is down and squeezes her eyes closed. Tears begin to form on her eyelashes, but she refuses to speak.  
  
"Speechless my dear? Pity...you had plenty to say when you first arrived." I hear Lucious laugh behind me. He leans against the mantle of the fireplace, looking rather bored at the moment. Then Voldemort turns back to me, looking quite livid.  
  
"Continue"  
  
Next potion. This one laced with a healing draught. She struggles against me this time, trying to stop me from opening her mouth. The potion isn't very friendly and unfortunately the taste is fairly horrid so it is no surprise she vomits most of it onto herself. No matter, it had enough time to spread throughout her system. The gods only know what she will see.  
  
This is one of the Dark Lord's favorites. It allows the victim to live out their worst fears, while he watched the anxiety and horror of the victims face. I loathe this potion, how ironic that it is I who created it. No doubt there will be a day when it is used on me. Looking upon the girl, I see her face has lost all remaining color, the vivid blue eyes wide open. Pure terror is playing upon her face. Eventually it fades and I continue to play, each potion becoming more gruesome than the last. Finally I only have one left, I will be able to leave and crawl back into my dungeons.  
  
I announce to him that this is of his benefit; he already knows what I speak of though and looks rather bored at the thought. This potion has been in use too much throughout his reign of terror. 'Good spare the child the humiliation.' Meaningless thoughts, for he endows the pleasure upon Lucious.  
  
"I have had enough fun with the girl; Lucious..." He draws out, "I believe a reward is in order for your little raid yesterday." Lucious smirks at this. The Dark Lord speaks of the raid of a small muggle community, they killed the entire village; thankfully I was unable to attended.  
  
"My Lord, serving you is reward enough..." I am surrounded by stale flattery continuously. And the times I am forced to comply, the indulging thought of slitting my throat comes to mind. The Dark Lord waves his wand, signaling 'just go already' I force one last potion down the girls lips. The ruby red color has drained completely from them.  
  
She struggles once more, but as the potion takes over her body she stills. The shackles release her. The girl falls to the floor and tries to push herself up. Lucious comes forward, and motions for the two others that wait outside the cell. They grab her by the arms pull her up and once more I am forced to look into her eyes. The ones I have been avoiding the whole round for they are rather disturbing. They are too bright with sadness and pain, and I hate her now for I was forced to do that.  
  
Oh yes... The potion? A simple passion serum Lucious would have needed to stop taking the potion I developed for this to work. It works on the desires of the other partners thoughts. In other words, Lucious could force to girl to perform any act that would "pleasure" him.  
  
* * *  
  
The girls POV  
  
They drag me into the same room from before and I think the same men as before are here not to mention that monster is also present. Before I know it, the murderous voice hisses for them to begin my torture. A man steps forward. His stride is familiar, could this be Severus? The same man who began round 2? Oh god it must be. His long slender hand reveals a potion vile from the inside of his sleeve. I cringe a little. Part of me is dying to feel liquid poured down my throat, I haven't had anything to drink for a rather long period of time, but I know nothing good could come from vile he has.  
  
He is able to pour it in my mouth quite easily. I am really tired, I mean I can barely support my self up against this wall if it weren't for the chains I'd be lying on the floor. Damn him, the potion is thirst quenching. I'd almost wish for more if it weren't for a numbness that is beginning to spread throughout my system. Its starting to feel colder and colder until its so cold it actually burns. I think I'm screaming? I don't know...the only thing I'm thinking of is the pain. I whimper a little cause it began to wear off, and I'm slumped once again trying to find my breath. As if I was feeling the effects of a large bucket of ice water that was poured on my body.  
  
Before the black figure can give me another potion, that bastard holds up his hand and comes towards me. Asking what I decide. Decide? Now I'm confused. I can't bear to look into those scarlet bloodshot eyes so I squeeze mine shut. What do I decide? I can't take this! I want to start crying again. To just crawl into a hole and disappear. I had been very good at being ignored before; I wonder what went wrong...  
  
He speaks again. Mocking that I had plenty to say before. That to confuses me. It wasn't me I want to scream. Something took me over in those brief moments. It was as if I had been bottling up that anger my entire life. But I can't put that into words. No one will listen to me; no one had ever listened to me. Well at least no one during the past year. I can't seem to remember anything beyond that. The reason? Hmmm...I suppose I can thank my so-called guardians for what they did...  
  
Oh no. The man comes forward once again, another vile in his hand. I try to struggle against him this time. But he manages to force it down my throat once again. For christ's sake! That was the most revolting thing I have ever tasted in my life. Needless to say: I couldn't really hold it down. I would be embarrassed, but I feel like I'm floating. The room is becoming darker though, a little hazy too. The shackles are dissolving from my wrists and ankles. There's someone in front of me. Is this another trick? I know this person! But from where? Who cares! They embrace me. I needed that. God they're so warm. I could cry I'm so happy...but-  
  
But something's not right.  
  
The figure pushes me to the ground. Gets up and turns their back on me.  
  
"No! Don't leave me alone" Did I really say that? "please..." I beg them.  
  
"You deserve to be alone. You are nothing. You are here for only reason, and then will be tossed away. Forgotten once again." The voice is sharp and cold. It hurts me more than I could've ever thought. And then the figure disappears. The room fades completely to a black void.  
  
"NO! Wait!" I scream. My voice is only an echo. No one can hear me. I truly am alone. I want to rip my heart out. I want to run but I can't move. The chamber fades back into view. The round continues more potions. More pain. I scream. I cry. But pain can't compare to what I felt previously.  
  
Because I know its true.  
  
This final potion is different. I feel lightheaded. I can't really move. And...I don't know how to describe it. I have to do something though I need to please someone or else something bad will happen. It's sickening my heart beats rapidly, and my ears feel like their stuffed with cotton. The men are speaking, but I can't really hear them. Then I am released from the chains. Led back not to my cell, but to a rather elegant bedroom. Where I am thrown on the bed to await another torture. This one private.  
  
* * *  
  
"Round 3 tomorrow...I grow weary of her persistence" The dark Lord hissed to his fellow Death Eaters.  
  
* * *  
  
ai-ya lol I like saying that sighs I finished this chapter finally lol yea It gets confusing since this isn't already written down it's a work in progress people! But since it's the summer and I have nothing better to do, maybe I'll be quicker about the next one. Also sucks b/c it's short 


End file.
